


Thunderstorms

by LadyNobody



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barebacking, Bath Sex, Cuddles, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: Sitting on the verge of the bathtub, Miyabino had to cover his mouth with a hand in order to stifle a laugh at how red Ryuuzaki’s cheeks had become. Teasing him like that was always so much fun, he couldn’t really help himself. Especially since the other was stubbornly keeping a “cool” facade even after six months of dating. really unacceptable!“Do you mind?”“Not at all”





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was a commission for @shooting-star99 on tumblr

They barely managed to get home in time after school, the rain starting to pour just seconds after the front door shut behind their backs. A sigh of relief escaped their lips. They really got lucky to get there on time, since none of them had remembered to take an umbrella that morning…  
They shared a knowing look, chuckling faintly as the shoes fell to the ground and a thunder roared in the grey sky.  
Really, really lucky- 

“Shower?” 

Ryuuzaki stretched his arms, trying not to pay too much attention at the droplets that ran down the windows of Miyabino’s living room. He wasn’t fond of thunderstorm or rainy day in general and had that annoying pinching feeling in his gut, telling him that afternoon could only get worse by the seconds with such a weather.  
On the other hand, the younger boy seemed indifferent to the concert of thunders and lightnings just some walls away from them, he even looked as if he was enjoying himself.  
Or maybe he was just smiling at his troubled expression.  
That little devil in disguise surely loved to see him lose his cool. 

“I’d rather take a bath” 

The answer didn’t appeal him much, bath needed time and he wasn’t sure that lying down doing nothing would’ve helped with his light discomfort.  
Oh well, it was futile to try and go against Miyabino’s wishes, so he reluctantly followed him, their fingers tangled together like they’d always been for the past six months since the beginning of their relationship.  
That at least was able to bring a small smile to his lips and he was glad the other had his back towards him. There was no need for him to see that softness as well… not so soon at least.  
The bath was a bit cold, the white tile underneath his feet just barely letting the heating reach him and when their hands had to part he immediately missed the body warmth.  
He barely caught himself from trying to take it back.

_Be cool, you’re a grown up, you can’t be the one in need of pampering._

Lost in his own mental banter, he didn’t notice Miyabino undressing right in front of him and only when a pair of boxer were thrown right in his face did he snap out of it, jerking his head up to catch those black eyes sparkling with silent enjoyment. 

“Are you planning on getting naked anytime soon or do you want me to take the clothes off for you?” 

Sitting on the verge of the bathtub, Miyabino had to cover his mouth with a hand in order to stifle a laugh at how red Ryuuzaki’s cheeks had become. Teasing him like that was always so much fun, he couldn’t really help himself. Especially since the other was stubbornly keeping a “cool” facade even after six months of dating. really unacceptable! 

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all” 

He was obviously asking him to turn around and let him undress peacefully, but he purposefully ignored that obvious notion in order to see him blushing even more and looking at him with those purple eyes open wide. As if that was the first time they saw each other naked, tch, and he was supposed to be the cool one?  
Raising his eyes to the ceiling he decided to be merciful, occupying himself with getting the water warm and filled with lavender scented bubbles. His favourite, a present from Kidou-san that he treasured deeply and only used in the most special of occasions.

And if a bath with Ryuuzaki wasn’t one…

“Do you even want me to close my eyes?”

“Tch of course not-”

“Then, after you” 

He let the white haired boy sinking in first, watching his face relaxing just a tiny bit once the warm water welcomed his body in the tub. He bit off a genuine smile, after all the idea of a bath was just a big plan of his to help him relax during the storm-  
He didn’t even try to go sit at the opposite side of the tube, oh no, he directly sat in between Ryuuzaki’s legs, a playful smile dancing across his face as he butted in the other’s personal space like he rightfully belonged there. which he did. 

“Wha-” 

Nuzzling his nose up and down the older’s neck just to silence his futile protests was always a pleasure for him, that way he got to sniff that sweet personal scent, which was always a pleasure to smell, and fell his skin rising with millions of goosebumps for the sudden proximity. His arms flew up to gently trap his shoulders in a tender hug decorated with lilac foam and he could hear Ryuuzaki’s muscles relaxing a tiny bit after few seconds of pure panic. So adorable.  
A thunder echoed throughout the house, reaching them faintly even behind the closed door and he had to held the other tighter as he felt him shaking in controlled fear.  
Slowly, he began to press soft kisses on his shoulder, neck, up to his jaw. Then the chin, the cheekbones and his wet hands reached for his face’s sides, gently stroking it with his thumbs as he watched him with kindness. 

“Want me to kiss you?”

Ryuuzaki nodded, still shocked by the sudden roar but melted like butter against him as soon as their lips touched in a feathered kiss. Miyabino’s hands then left to tangle in his white hair, gently holding it by some locks, a faint smile still sitting on his face as he pushed the tongue out and against those sweet, inviting closed lips. It probed them open without receiving any resistance and went straight for the twin, lapping at it to bring it back to life and play together.  
Silently one of the hands had reached down, between their bodies, just barely under the foaming water and his smile grew wider noticing a certain something had awoken in all that warmth.  
Still holding him in position by his hair, Miyabino began to lightly stroke Ryuuzaki’s erection, swallowing up his moans as he pick up speed. but after a while only giving wasn’t enough and with a whimper from the other, he abruptly stopped all actions at the same time, pushing away slightly so that the other could see the mischievous glint in his dark eyes.  
Slowly, he lay on top of him, hearing his heart drumming against his chest and knowing that he could feel his entrance grazing slightly above his tip as he tried to well positioning himself.

He wanted to go all in. 

“Fuck” 

Ryuuzaki’s head lolled back against the wall, too overwhelmed by the heat hugging him tight as Miyabino descent carefully, helped by the water around them.  
It was hot, unbearably hot and they both had problems to breath, too busy looking at each other’s heated expression and smashing their lips together as their body began to move on their own desire.  
Moans and water splashing all over the floor were the only audible sounds, both in that room and in Ryuuzaki’s head, the thunderstorm now completely forgotten as he held the other tight against his chest, sharing kisses and soft whispers as soon as their spent bodies granted them after the messiest orgasm of their life. 

“Thank you” 

A soft whisper in the silence of their hug.  
Miyabino smiled against his shoulder, snuggling in closer. 

“You’re so dumb, I love you”

“...love you too”

“I know”


End file.
